The present invention provides a shipping plug for protecting electric cords from damage when such cords are shipped in inserted relationship in a plurality of disassembled tubular metallic components, such as the axial handle portions of an electrically powered flexible line trimmer or the like.
Many electrically operated household, industrial and garden tools have their electric power supply cord mounted within an elongated tubular handle portion of the tool formed of metal or a rigid plastic. This provides substantial protection of the electric cord from damage during usage of the tool. Such tubular handles are, however, generally formed of tubular components telescopically assembled in end to end relationship and are generally shipped with the tubular components in disassembled form to minimize the bulk of the packaging. Since it is highly desirable that the connection of the electrical cord to the electric motor be effected at the factory, the cord is inserted through the disassembled components prior to shipment. This potentially subjects the cord to significant damage from the end edges of the separated rigid tubular components due to vibration of such components or the electric cord during the shipping process. The danger of substantial damage to the electric cord is particularly present when the handle components are formed of metal.
The prior art has not provided a shipping plug which may be assembled to, or disassembled from an electric cord and which, in its assembled position, surrounds the cord and essentially completely protects it from contact with the end edge portions of the rigid tubular elements within which the electrical cord is assembled. It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide such a protective shipping plug.